Perfection
by tormented eyes
Summary: PreRent. Mark had always been a quiet and reserved person... until a certain someone showed up. Rated for cusses and, well, cause it's Rent. Read and review?


**A/N:** Uh, okay, so this was deleted or something happened like that. Because of a request, I decided to repost it, with a few (maybe a lot, who knows) modifications. So... I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mark had always been a quiet and reserved person. He wasn't really outspoken, not even in class. He'd always go off by himself and film. He was the complete opposite of his sister Cindy, who was outgoing and surrounded by people. Cindy would scold him, saying he needed to make an effort to make friends. But Mark would simply wave her off; he didn't really mind the solitude. 

One night, Cindy had thrown a party while their parents were away. The entire senior class (that was able) attended, along with a few juniors. Cindy had actually tried to get her little brother to join, insisting that he'd have fun. He refused of course, saying he'd bother his "upperclassmen".

Mark stayed in his room, watching his film footage as usual. The things he shot were random and didn't flow smoothly. The blond didn't really like his work. He always made faces whenever viewing his material. Mark was so engulfed in the film before him, he didn't hear his door open.

The reel ended, leaving a disappointed Mark to sigh. He moved to change the reel when a whistle stopped him. The blond slowly turned to the sound to find a boy with bleach blond hair and piercing green eyes standing at the door, a surprised expression on his face. The stranger was staring at the now blank screen, unaware that his presence has been discovered. Mark stared wide-eyed at the invader as if he had two heads. After recovering from the shock of someone else in his room, Mark cleared his throat. Finally, the other teen drew his attention directly at Mark. They stared at each other for a while before one of them spoke.

"You filmed all that?" The stranger asked, curiosity playing in his emerald eyes. Mark blinked a few times. This guy had seen his footage? Mark studied the boy; he looked familiar. He gave a small nod as his answer. The taller teen smiled. "It's good." He sauntered over to Mark with his hand outstretched. "I'm Roger."

Mark took it warily, still clueless as to why this Roger fellow was in his room. They were still shaking hands, Roger looking at Mark expectantly. Mark blinked. "I'm Mark." Roger smiled again as he finally let go. They stared at each other before Mark cleared his throat again. "So, um, why are you here?"

"Exploring." Roger replied simply. The smaller blond quirked an eyebrow. "See, there's this rumor that a boy is locked away up here." The bleach blond elaborated, grinning. "Now I see it's true." Mark frowned as he moved away from Roger.

"I'm not locked away." He folded his arms defensively in front of his chest. "Who's saying that?" He demanded. Roger laughed, throwing his head back. Mark had to question his sanity. The taller boy took a step forward, hands in his pockets. He grinned all the while, causing Mark to narrow his eyes.

"No one." Roger replied, a gleam of mischief playing in his emerald orbs. Mark was officially confused. Roger seemed to notice for he continued. "I overheard Cindy talking about her little brother." He finished as he walked to the projector. He looked at the different reels until one caught his eye. "Hey," he tapped Mark, who seemed to be thinking, on the shoulder. "Can we watch this?" He asked, holding a canister labeled _behind the gym_.

Mark blinked as he looked from Roger to the reel. "Why are you here?" He questioned, eyes still on the reel. He took it from Roger, hesitating on his next move. "Shouldn't you be with your classmates?" His eyes finally found Roger's. To his surprise, Roger laughed.

"Well then I'm right where I belong." He said sincerely, a genuine smile crossed his lips. Mark's confusion only increased. "I don't like coming to these parties," he stated lazily, prompting Mark to play his reel. "only one my age. Until now, that is." He smirked as Mark subconsciously put the reel in the projector. The screen went black before an image appeared.

Roger turned to the footage with interest, leaving Mark to ponder over what was said. It took a few seconds for Mark to register the images flickering on screen. That's when he noticed it; there among a group of kids was Roger. That's why he seemed familiar. He was boy who caught Mark's eye. So his name's Roger? Though, he looks different tonight, Mark thought, His hair is spiked and... he's wearing eyeliner. Dark eyeliner, heightening the depth of those emerald eyes. Mark snapped his attention back to the film, dismissing thoughts of shining eyes.

Different shots played out until it rested on a boy with a guitar: Roger. This surprised Mark. Roger seemed surprised too, but delighted as well. Then the reason as to why he was filming the bleach blond rushed back to Mark's mind. Mark suddenly became self-conscious and hurriedly shut off the projector. Roger blinked in surprise and was about to protest when Mark cut him short.

"Why the hell are you here?" He demanded again, the slightest of blushes tinting his cheeks. But instead of waiting for answer, he plowed on. "Who do you think you are barging in on me?" He all but pushed Roger towards the door. "I didn't give you permission or ask you to come in. And," he cut Roger off yet again, "I don't care what you heard from Cindy or anybody else. I don't want you here so," he gestured wildly with his hand, "so leave." Mark turned around and walked back to his projector. He expected to be cussed at or hear a door open and slam close. What happened next, however, he did not expect.

Soft footfalls were sounded and a strong hand clasped Mark's shoulder. Mark nearly jumped away if not for the hand holding him in place. He looked into Roger's face, his eyes glowing in a soft tenderness. "You know, you're not what I expected you to be." He smiled. "I mean, from what I've noticed in school, you hardly say anything. And then when you finally do, you explode." Roger laughed lightly. "And I know you didn't ask me to, but I wanted to come and hang with you." He released Mark's shoulder. "So can we watch more of your films?"

Mark studied Roger before slowly nodding. The musician grinned as he turned to the reels. As Roger searched for one of interest, Mark searched Roger's words. Now that he thought about it, he remembered how happy and carefree the musician was around his friends. Cindy spoke of an awesome guitarist by the name of Roger. He was some talented rocker who had the girls swooning over him, so Mark had heard. Mark even overheard Cindy mooning over the "rock god" once. As Mark surveyed Roger, he couldn't believe he was that person. The bleach blond wasn't great looking, except for that gorgeous grin and those dazzling eyes... but that wasn't anything to go crazy over. Nope, not one bit.

"Can we watch this one?" Roger asked as he held a reel in front of him, breaking Mark's train of thought. Mark took the reel, then stopped deliberately before the green eyed boy. Roger cocked his to the side, resembling a lost puppy.

"You're a sophomore, correct?" At Roger's confused nod, he continued. "How are you here then?" Roger stared at Mark a moment before he understood the question. He sighed as he gave a lazy shrug.

"I'm in a band. I guess that makes me 'cool' enough to get invited to senior parties." He shrugged again, more interested in the reel Mark was holding. Mark nodded dumbly, thinking things over. So this _is_ the rock god the girls fall for. "But I never like going to them. Nothing to do." He pulled Mark toward him and the projector. "And the girls always seem to be all over me. It's disgusting." He smiled as Mark subconsciously set up the projector yet again. As the screen turned black, Mark furrowed his brow.

"Why is it disgusting? I'd have thought you'd like that sort of thing." Roger shrugged, his attention fully on the screen. Mark sighed; he had to wait until the footage ended if he wanted answers. Images flickered on the screen until it stopped. It looked like the back of the gym again, with a boy sitting with his back resting against the wall.

He was holding a cigarette, hands hanging over his knees, and head slightly upturned. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed; it was the perfect picture of a troubled teen. Mark's breath caught in his throat. Roger looked beautiful. Mark glanced at the present Roger, searching for a reaction. But he found none, just a blank face. The filmmaker turned his attention back to the screen. Now the on screen Roger had his eyes open, his emeralds eyes cold and dull. Tears began to flow gently from those icy orbs. Then the screen went blank.

Roger was silent for a minute as Mark turned off the projector. Mark stood there, unsure of what to do. It wasn't until Roger let out a small chuckle that he turned around. The blond was rubbing the back of his neck, a small smile playing at his lips. "It figures... the one moment I didn't want to be seen would be the same one you capture on film." He looked at Mark with a twinkle in his eyes. Mark just shrugged, uneasiness creeping in. He began to shuffle slightly from foot to foot under Roger's unreadable gaze.

"Um, I could just... burn it or... or something." He mumbled, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to. Roger didn't say anything, just looked down at the reel in the projector. After moments of silence, the musician shook his head.

"Why would you want to destroy perfection?" He asked, a grin spreading across his lips. Mark cocked his head in confusion. Roger pointed his finger to the reel label. Mark moved so he could read the title: _Perfection_. Mark felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he read the word over and over again. He looked up and his gaze collided with Roger's. "Now why would you name it that?" Roger asked softly through a smirk. Mark swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he stared into Roger's shimmering emerald eyes.

"Because..." Mark swallowed again. "it's true, that's what it was." Roger kept his gaze on Mark, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. Mark felt drawn into the guitarist's presence, felt like he could say anything to him. And he did. "You are perfection..." he whispered as Roger closed the distance between them.

The kiss was gentle, like a feather was brushing against Mark's lips. Mark closed his eyes, giving in as Roger's hands gently caressed his face. His own found Roger's back, pulling him closer, trying to merge with the rocker. Roger pressed harder against the smaller blond's lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Mark eagerly granted it. Mark moaned as Roger's tongue entered his mouth and a calloused hand slid under his shirt. The filmmaker was reeling just from the simple contact between the two, and Roger was enjoying the reaction.

"Holy shit!" The two quickly broke apart at the sudden outburst. Cindy was standing in the doorway with a shocked, amused expression on her face. She smiled slowly and laughed, causing the flustered boys to quirk eyebrows. "Well, it's about time you get some action, little brother." She giggled. Roger laughed as Mark rushed to the door.

"Cindy, get the fuck out!" He all but shouted as he pushed his sister out the room. He didn't turn around, not wanting to show the bright blush lighting his cheeks. Of course Cindy would appear at that moment... Mark nearly jumped when a pair of arms encircled his waist. "Jesus, Roger, make noise when you move." He muttered as the musician nuzzled his neck. Roger chuckled as he lightly kissed the pale skin.

"Didn't take you for cursing, Marky." Mark rolled his eyes as he playfully shoved Roger away. The smaller blond moved away from the door back toward the projector. Roger smiled. "Who knew you could be so colorful?" Roger teased. Mark glared at the older teen.

"Fuck you." He semi-spat. Roger giggled.

"When and where?" Mark smiled, laughing as Roger encircled him in strong arms.

Outside Mark's room, Cindy was smiling happily to herself. I'm glad I mentioned Mark in front of Roger. She chuckled as she returned to the party.

Mark had always been a quiet and reserved person. That is, until Roger came along.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Review? 


End file.
